


this is new, too

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: Granted, none of her relationships dug too deep, none of the required more than a step or two outside of her own stride.None of her previous relationships made her anyone’s girlfriend, either.





	this is new, too

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://www.hufflebee.tumblr.com)

Izzy is no stranger to relationships, and she knows that each one is slightly different because no two people are exactly the same. So she expects the little changes, the slightly different rhythm of being with someone new, and she falls into it without much trouble. Granted, none of her relationships dug too deep, none of the required more than a step or two outside of her own stride.

None of her previous relationships made her anyone’s girlfriend, either.

Which is why it shouldn’t be surprising that being with Maia, having a girlfriend, is a whole new dance instead of just a few new steps. It took a few weeks of stumbling, of metaphorically (once even literally) stepping on each other’s toes, falling out of rhythm, took them stopping and talking more than Izzy was used to, but she thinks they’re getting there, getting to a place where they don’t have to think about every step they take around each other.

Even with sex, something Izzy thought nothing could catch her off guard about; it was different, somehow more than it had ever been. It’s not always the big things either, like right now, with Maia straddling Izzy’s waist as she pulls her dress over her head, Izzy takes in the simple black bra and underwear with honest to the Angel dolphins on them.

She can’t help but think of the excessive amounts of lace in the bottom drawer of her own dresser, of how much thought she would put into each item of clothing when she knew someone else would be taking it off at the end of the day. Something warm settles in her heart at the sight of Maia in something so obviously not put on to impress or show off, but rather something wonderfully her, like the thought of needing to be anything other than herself in front of Izzy hadn’t even crossed her mind.

“Hey.” Maia’s soft voice breaks Izzy out of her thoughts, her warm hand resting lightly on Izzy’s cheek. Maia’s gaze is worried, laced with warmth, making it impossible for Izzy not to smile at her.

“You okay? We can stop if you want,” Maia says, and Izzy moves her head only slightly to press a kiss to Maia’s palm.

“No, I’m okay,” Izzy says. “I was just thinking about how I’ve never been in bed with someone wearing dolphin underwear.”

Maia bursts out laughing at that, the sound so beautiful and infectious that Izzy can’t help but join in, their joint laughter filling the small room.

This is new, too.

When Maia meets her gaze again, after the laughter has died down, the worry is no longer there, instead there’s something like understanding shining in her eyes.

“Well, if you don’t like them, you could always take them off,” Maia says, her voice teasing as she leans forward to kiss Izzy. The kiss turns deep after only a second, and Izzy loses herself in the warmth of Maia’s lips, the way their lips and tongues move in already familiar motions.

“I love them,” Izzy whispers against Maia’s lips as they pull away just slightly. “But I still plan on taking them off.”


End file.
